canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yanpookie The Gaboonie
Yanpookie the gaboonie is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About her Yanpookie is a 10 foot and 7 inch tall anthromorisapian gaboonie who has sky blue fur, a curly and dark reddish-brown mane that cascades down to mid-back length, red eyes, a cream-colored muzzle, white horns, dark reddish-brown hooves, and a dark reddish-brown tail. Yanpookie has a large family and they are: Nikku the gaboonie (grandfather on father's side), Tarika the gaboonie (grandmother on father's side), Reyukino the gaboonie (grandfather on mother's side), Kurina the gaboonie (grandmother on mother's side), Yanmurino the gaboonie (father), Sadanika the gaboonie (mother), and Goop the gaboonie (husband). She was born on May 16, 1136, in Kaluka Forest, and her Astrological sign is Taurus. Yanpookie is a loyal, trustworthy, friendly, caring, polite, good-natured, and serious huntress in the gaboonie clan, so she has over 100+ years of experience in huntress training, and spending time with Goop and going on adventures are her favorite hobbies. Yanpookie is Goop's wife and they have known each other since they were children. Yanpookie and Goop were engaged to be married through a pre-arranged marriage, even though the two gaboonies disliked each other at first. As they got older, they started to fall in love with each other. Thirty-five years ago, she became a victim to Metallix's brainwashing into a metal sheet slave. Metallix had captured and transformed Yanpookie as revenge for losing his very first battle with Goop. She was rescued when Adam used his sword to defeat her and then Goop kissed her on the cheek to show that he still had strong romantic feelings for her, which had freed her from Metallix's influence, and restored to her normal gaboonie form. Her nickname of Yannie is Goop's pet name for her as a sign of the love and affection that he has for her, while Miss Moobell is just a random nickname that was given to her by Lemon and Lime. Powers and abilities Bite - A bite made using sharp fangs, this may cause the opponent to flinch Slamming tackle - A physical attack where she charges toward the enemy and launches herself at an opponent by hitting them with a full-body attack, then she gently drops onto them with her full body weight, as she falls forward onto the opponent by crushing them beneath her body Stomp - She stomps on the enemy with her hooves Horn attack - She lowers her head as if she is going to perform a headbutt, and then her sharply pointed horns spin like a drill, as she gently thrusts her horns at the opponent to inflict damage Tail slap - She turns her back to the opponent, and slaps them with her tail Raging rampage - She can only use this move if the energy for all of her other attacks have been used up. She stands still and closes her eyes to power up for her strongest attack by focusing on the damage that was done to her during the battle as she becomes surrounded by a light red aura which is endured and absorbed damage from an opponent, and she finally opens her eyes, charges into them with her full body weight, and gently jabs the spinning horns into the opponent for an amazing and quite inspirational comeback, which feels like pushing uphill against a raging river as she releases sea green illusionary aura copies that seem to appear and pummel an opponent to return double the damage she received. Friends Goop the gaboonie (husband), Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice The gallery of pictures Yanpookie the gaboonie 6.png Yanpookie the gaboonie 5.png Yanpookie the gaboonie 4.png Yanpookie the gaboonie 3.png Yanpookie the gaboonie 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Blue characters Category:Kaluka